In the state of the art, several pellets and bullets are known that comprise a tip in the form of a ball, the ball of which has a body in the form of a cylinder that is housed inside the pellet.
Thus, there are very old documents that describe a projectile with a ball tip, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,510 “Projectile” from 1910. One of the embodiments comprises a tip with an oval prolongation. Thus, the projectile tip comprises a semi-ball with a prolongation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,869 “Expanding soft tip bullet” is also known from 2004. The purpose of the invention in this patent is an expandable pellet that comprises three parts: a lead base with a cavity covered by a “jacket” and a tip that is at least partially housed inside said cavity. Preferably, the tip is in the form of a ball, but alternative embodiments propose other rounded forms of the tip. It essentially has a cavity inside the pellet body in which the ball can move after the impact. This is what is known as an expandable pellet.
The object of the invention in U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,232 “Bullet with spherical nose portion”, held by Olin Corporation (US), which is known and currently in force, is a pellet with a ball tip having predetermined characteristics. A frontal element has a predetermined durability. Moreover, said patent family includes several documents, also in force, that cover various embodiments and also claim the manufacturing procedure.
French patent No FR278068 “Projectile sous calibre, cnemise et expansif pour armes a canons lisses” from 1996, refers to a projectile that comprises three parts: a metal mass, a natural or plastic material cylinder and a jacket, also made of metal. The cylinder and mass are secured inside the metal jacket by retention means.
Patent GB 2269654 “A method of preventing the buildup of deposits of plastics material in a choked and rifled barrel of an air, gas or spring gun”, from 1992 is also known, in the name of Mr Earl Hugh EDWARD, which refers to a pellet with a metal head and a plastic tail. The tail has portions that have maximum tail diameters that ensure the pellet will have a low coefficient of friction since it passes through the length of the barrel tube.